Kichimura Washuu/Synopsis
The story of the madman Kichimura Washuu from the Tokyo Ghoul franchise. History Tokyo Ghoul Background Furuta was born into the Washuu Clan, where he was raised in the Sunlight Gard as the youngest family member. During his time, he would train himself in combat. Kishou Arima would later meet the young boy and note that his combat was quite amazing. At some point, Furuta was making a little family tree for himself, in which his father happened to see him. His father reveals to him that the Washuu Clan are indeed short lived people, but not because of age. Instead, it happens to be their blood. His father refused to tell him in the full story, however, but Furuta cared less. Ultimately, Furuta decided to make the best of his life for the time being. Furuta would eventually meet his half sister, Rize Kamishiro and fall in love her. He was able to help her escape from the Washuu Clan. At some point in time, he joined the mysterious group known as The Clowns where he went under the alias of Souta and became friends with the group's members. One night, he had dropped a large collection of steel pipes on Rize, an infamous and powerful ghoul, during her attack on Ken Kaneki and defeated her, creating the infamous Steel Beam Incident. Gourmet Arc Furuta was present at the Ghoul Restaurant, where he lured Ami into a trap by pretending to be her lover. He also witnessed Kaneki's true nature as a One-Eyed Ghoul, causing shock among many, including him. Aogiri Arc During the 11th Ward Battle, he's seen during the aftermath where he's hanging out with Nico and complained about his lack of presence with the Clowns to which Nico says that he's sorry and re-joins them to become more active with them. Later, when Touka visited Kamii University to find Kaneki, she knocked into Furuta and mistook him for Kaneki. During the Owl Suppression Operation and the 20th Ward Battle and ensued afterward, he's seen with the rest of the Clowns celebrating Kaneki's downfall. Tokyo Ghoul:re Rose Investigation/Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation Arcs Furuta became Shiki Kijima's partner as a ghoul investigator. Together with Kijima, the two had come across Haise Sasaki, who had just finished his meeting with Hinami Fueguchi in Cochlea. Later on, Furuta stumbled on Rose hunting grounds and pretended to be a drunken man who was upset with his boss. He was able to lure out ghouls affiliated with Rose and send out ghoul investigators to dispatch them. Furuta later took part in the Tsukiyama Operation, where he watched Kijima and Hairu Ihei fight members of the Tsukiyama household. After Kijima got killed, Furuta came in contact with Koori Ui about reinforcements then proceeded to use Okahira as a shield. Furuta then proceeded to inflict pain on Matsumae and proceed to kill her with his weapon. When Kookri's squad arrived to the scene, they found Furuta in a supposed injured state in a massacre. He falsely reports to them that two of Tsukiyama's guards had killed everyone when in reality, Furuta had torn off Matsumae's kagune and killed everyone with it, including the investigators. Furuta then looked over the corpse of his partner, pretending to be devastated, when in reality, he was laughing at his horrid state. Third Cochlea Raid Arc After the Tsukiyama Operation, Furuta was later partnered with Haise Sasaki. The two had tracked down Shunji Shiono and proceeded to interrogate him for information regarding Sen Takatsuki. The two continued their investigation through Takatsuki's room, after the interrogation did not go so well. Furuta could not come across anything and ultimately decided to drop the investigation, as there could be consequences of invading private residence. Sasaki could care less, however, as he mainly cared about getting information, much to Furuta's amusement. Along with Arima, Furuta later met up with Kaiko in discussion about Eto's identity being the One-Eyed King. Furuta was assigned to continue observing Haise and Eto, while Arima was given the task to take care of Rize. Furuta later met Haise again, regarding about Eto. He revealed that she turned out to be a ghoul and that she was currently in custody by the CCG. He then asked if he ever got the chance to read her latest book, in which Haise responds that he did. He explains to him, however, that the book has two meanings, in which a regular person may see it as an ordinary tale, but a ghoul would see a whole different meaning behind it. Furuta then later visited Eto herself, in which he complimented her looks, specifically her new haircut. Eto refers to him as "Kanou's Clown", due to all of the terrible things he has secretly been doing behind people's back, much to his amusement. She then asks him how any of this relates to his connections with V, however, Furuta refuses to reveal his motives. He then turns the conversation around to Eto's motives as he was curious to know why she doesn't want to stay in Rushima, in which Eto replies that she simply has nothing else to do. Furuta then makes a deal: if she reveals the identity of the One-Eyed King, he will allow her to live in the VIP rooms of Cochlea until she died. Furuta then reveals a bit of history about himself, explaining that he comes from the Washuu Clan and that his family has been manipulating people against each other and that they have been getting away with it for so long, due to their wealthy position. He then tells her how far he went out of his to gain information regarding the One-Eyed King, including sneaking into the Ghoul Restaurant and joining the Clowns, yet despite all of that, he gained nothing. Eto simply told him that there was a king and nothing more. Getting nowhere with the conversation, Furuta decided to leave her be, only for her to taunt him constantly with variety of insults, including how he can't even bring up his own father. This caused Furuta to snap and shout at her to die over and over, much to her amusement. Furuta later visited Eto again to bring her food, which was made from the corpse of her editor, Shunji Shiono. While he expressed joy in seeing Eto's work being published, he stated that the man had to be killed due to his involvement with her work. Furuta eventually left her be and later finds out that Haise has turned against the CCG and has begun releasing ghouls from their cells. He eventually confronts him, as well as Hinami and attempts to fight them off. He was eventually defeated by Hinami, who stabbed him through his stomach and casted him off aside. Furuta eventually managed to reawaken from his injury then later met up with members of V, who were being attacked by Eto. Eto then proceeded to chase him around the area, eventually having him cornered to the wall. However, to her surprise, Furuta unleashed his kagune and proceeded to slice up her kakuja, revealing himself to be a one-eyed ghoul. Before leaving her in a helpless state, Eto asks what he's exactly aiming for, in which Furuta's response was "super peace". Clown Siege Arc Accompanied by the Clowns, Furuta eventually confronted his father, Tsuneyoshi Washuu, in which he killed him, then officially took his place as the Washuu King. Furuta later came across Ken Kaneki on the streets, in which Furuta reveals to him that he was the one responsible for the death of the CCG's chairman. Furuta then offered him to take blame, so that Furuta can be the one to reunite humans and ghouls together, but Kaneki refused. Kaneki then asks why he dropped the steel beams on Rize, in which Furuta reveals that he was simply trying to capture her and that he just happened to be there. He then explains to him that he was trying to help her escape from the Washuu family, so that later on, he could have children with her. Furuta later attended to a meeting at the CCG headquarters, in which he revealed information regarding the Clowns and their raids on the 23 wards. Furuta then promoted Juuzou Suzuya to lead the Zero Squad, referring him as the "new Arima". Koori agreed to use Furuta's plan regarding the Clowns, in which Furuta was satisfied to see. Matsuri Washuu later questioned Furuta and his plan, which later set an argument between him and Koori. Furuta simply stood behind and watched the two bicker at one another. The argument eventually ended, and Furuta was happy that Koori stood up for him. Although Furuta was now unsure if the plan would go well, Koori believed otherwise and that he should have confidence in himself. Furuta eventually led the Clown Seige, ordering investigators to head into battle. Furuta then ordered Suzuya to hold the frontline then give Matsuri the task to guard the rear. Once the White Suits engaged into the battle, Furuta observed the action, catching on with what Kaneki's planning. The CCG were eventually able to complete the mission in suppressing the clowns, and cheered on for Furuta's success. Furuta officially became the new bureau director of the CCG, now going by the name "Kichimura Washuu". He held a party during the ceremony and announced his plan of annihilating the ghouls with a new force called the "Oggai children". Unknown to everyone, however, the Oggai were secretly being produced by Rize's kakuhou, in which Furuta had kept her in a tank for Kanou to do the transplant surgery on her. Koori later found out about this, leaving him in rage. Furuta then reveals to him that he had kept the head of Hairu Ihei in a jar, stating that he could be able to revive her this way, leaving Koori horrified in shock. Furuta continued on to gain the trust of others in the CCG through manipulation and propaganda, hiding his true nature. He then later meets up with the Clowns, in which he reveals to them that he plans to destroy the Goat organization by bringing in a "final boss" he refers to as "Dragon". Kuki Urie and Iwao Kurowia later confronted Furuta in his office, as they had suspected Furuta's mysterious behaviour. Furuta revealed his true nature to them by striking them with his kagune, while Shikorae and Roma Hoito reveal themselves from behind. While Urie battles Roma, Furuta remains behind and reads a manga. He then stabs Iwao and prepares to finish off Urie, until he is shot in the head by Itsuki Marude. Furuta then proceeds to get shot by many, but is able to regenerate from his injuries. He then attempts to kill all of the investigators with his kagune and briefly clash with Matsuri Washuu. Eventually, he was able to make his escape. 24th Raid Arc Furuta eventually arrived to the 24th Ward with the Zero Squad. He led the attack on the Goat base and watched as Suzuya attempts to kill Hinami. Kaneki was eventually able to arrive the scene, however and decided to take on Suzuya and his partner, Hanbee Abara. Kaneki was defeated easily, left in a limbless state. Furuta approached him and mocked at how far he's come, only to fall. He then tells Kaneki that he plans to eradicate every single one of his allies in his organization, having them trapped in the 24th Ward. Refusing to give up, Kaneki began morphing into a monstrous-looking kakuja, in which Furuta was pleased to see his current state. Dubbing him as "Dragon", Furuta allowed Kaneki to devour everything around him as everything was going according to his plan, before being attacked by the ferocious monster. Dragon Arc Furuta was able to survive the sudden emerge from Kaneki's Dragon form, though still injured in his left eye. He eventually made his way through the 24th Ward where he came across an egg that released a white-haired Rize. Pleased with what he saw, Furuta dubbed her as his precious "Dragon". Furuta then began broadcasting a live news report in the 4th Ward, witnessing the monsters spawned from Dragon destroying and killing everyone. Kaneki eventually confronts the madman himself to end his plan once and for all. Furuta was surprised to see that he was still alive after all of this, but nonetheless was eager to see him. Kaneki immediately begins attacking him, causing Furuta to run for his life. Surprised at Kaneki's sudden reaction, Furuta asked why he's not playing the cliché hero role and asking him generic lines, in which Kaneki's response was that he simply does not care anymore. Kaneki then pins down Furuta, until Furuta unleashes his kagune, sending Kaneki flying back. As he mocks Kaneki for trying to be the hero once more, Furuta prepares to engage Kaneki in battle, boasting about his strength. Furuta proceeds to slash Kaneki down, creating a large cut at his own side. Nonetheless, Kaneki continues to fight on, as Furuta goes all out. The two proceed to engage in a sword fight, with Kaneki dominating the battle. Furuta was able to avoid his last slash, however, then proceeds to unleash his kagune. Furuta is able to overwhelm Kaneki, sending him flying all over the place. He then attempts to finish him off, but Kaneki was able to catch his blade with his teeth. Refusing to go down, Kaneki unleashes his kagune, declaring that he will protect everyone, much to Furuta's surprise. Furuta continues to battle Kaneki. Kaneki was able to slice through his kagune and cut his arm off clean with his kagune, causing Furuta to go through a fit of rage. Furuta then proceeds to unleash his kakuja to finish off Kaneki once and for all. Though Kaneki was able to block his initial attacks, Furuta was eventually able to grab him and trap him down. Before he could finish him off, however, Furuta gets distracted from a vision of what his future could have been; a family with Rize. Being wide open, Kaneki takes the opportunity to cut through him. Heavily injured, Furuta lays down next to the wall in a fatal state. From here, he spends his last moment with Kaneki, stating that all he ever wanted was to live a simple life with Rize, but instead lived a life where everything was meaningless. Before slowly losing his breath, Furuta asks Kaneki if he were to laugh after stating he wanted a normal life, in which Kaneki replied no. As Kaneki leaves him be, Furuta remains lying down to the wall, reflecting on his past, before finally closing eyes, remaining in eternal rest. Category:Synopsis